


Wake Up

by Cameron_Reese_Slytherin



Series: Tomarry Slash :D Cliffhanger edition [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crazy Harry, Delusions, Explicit Language, M/M, Male Slash, Mental Health Issues, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Stalker Harry, Yaoi, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin/pseuds/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin
Summary: In which Harry gets jealous of the rumors circulating about Tom and Alphard Black. It's funny because he and Tom aren't dating nor have they ever spoken. He's pretty much just a jealous stalker or is he? Not Proofread
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Past Harry Potter/Orienne Zabini (Omc)
Series: Tomarry Slash :D Cliffhanger edition [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559578
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	Wake Up

Harry's jaw clenched as he walked along the entirety of the hallway, heading to Potions class with Professor Slughorn. 

The school was still alight with rumors of Tom Riddle and Alphard Black being spotted out on a supposed date in Hogsmeade. 

It was all everyone was talking about and it had been a week now. The worst bit was that neither Tom nor Alphard were denying the rumors. 

And while this was giving Harry heart palpitations, it was somewhat easier by the fact that they weren't admitting to anything either. 

It was as if they were allowing the rumors to either die down and if it instead festered into something huge, they would most likely clear things up. 

But for now, they were obviously ignoring it. 

And Harry didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. 

For once, he wished that everyone was hounding Tom to confirm the rumor. But it seemed as if they were keeping a wide berth from him and instead preferring to gossip amongst themselves. 

It was positively infuriating! 

And with that thought in mind, he pushed past whoever was in his way, stomping towards Potions class in a foul mood. 

He didn't even care that there were complaints behind him. 

He felt like cursing someone… Probably Alphard because in his mind, this was all his fault. 

Tom was most likely the innocent party in all of this. 

Yes! Tom was innocent and no one could convince Harry otherwise. 

**…**

Sitting in Potions class served to test Harry's patience as Alphard sat next to Tom. They were both speaking lowly so no chance of him overhearing seeing as he was seated two tables away from them with Malfoy as his partner. 

"Okay. So, we just need to stir it three times clockwise and two time counterclockwise then leav-" Harry tuned him out after that. 

He was a great Potions student. Abraxas should keep his teachings for the likes of Goyle and Crabbe. 

Instead, Harry continued staring intently at Alphard with a thoughtful look on his face. He wasn't that stupid to show his displeasure. 

"Why are you staring at Black like that, Potter?" Abraxas suddenly asked. 

Harry turned to look at him, not in the least bit startled. He saw the imploring look on Abraxas' face along with a tinge of smugness. 

Hmmm…. Interesting. 

"None of your busy, Malfoy." He then turned back to looking at Alphard who had turned and was staring at him with an eyebrow raised. 

Tom hadn't turned and was instead stirring their Potion.

"Problem, Potter?" He drawled, sneering at him afterwards. 

Harry snorted. "You wish."

"Then why are you staring at me?" he asked lightly. "Did you think that I wouldn't have noticed?" 

Tom still hadn't turned around and Harry felt a bit sad at that, but he pushed it away. 

In all the years that Harry communicated with Tom's posse, the other boy had never once paid him any attention. It was as if he was invisible to him but that didn't deter him one bit. 

There would come a day when Tom would have no choice but to divert his complete attention to him. And if it didn't naturally then Harry would happily construct a scenario where it happened. 

"Well I wasn't exactly hiding it, was I?" he retorted, smirking openly at the brief look of irritation that crossed Alphard's face. 

"I'll take it as a compliment, Potter. It's quite obvious that you don't have anyone to look up to, so why shouldn't it be me?" he snarked, sneering smugly at Harry when Abraxas chuckled. 

Harry for his part was unaffected by Alphard's words. 

The only person whose words mattered were Tom's so nothing anyone said was going to get to him. 

"How disgusting," he drawled, raising an eyebrow when Alphard reared back, obviously offended. 

He noticed that Tom briefly paused in his dicing before continuing. So he was listening in, huh? Good to know. 

"I don't know who fooled you but I'm not the type of person to look up to a weak piece of shite like you. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were a Muggleborn." And as soon as he sent that scathing remark, he immediately threw up a shield just as a yellow spell was sent his way. 

It simply dissolved and he snorted in derision." What did I just say? Muggleborn."

Alphard seethed and was seconds away from getting up when Tom turned and rested a hand on his shoulder causing Harry's hackles to rise before he was forced to calm himself when Tom turned steel grey eyes on him. 

"I'd assume that descendants of Ancient and Noble Houses such as yourselves would behave properly and show some dignity."

Alphard immediately slumped and murmured an apology before turning around in his seat, not even looking at Harry. 

And Harry for his part knew that he was going to be getting some Crucios later. 

He had been a stalk-admirer of Tom's since First year. So he knew exactly the type of person the other boy was and his biggest secret. 

It helped that he was also a Parseltongue and had his Father's Invisibility Cloak and Marauders Map along with his Mother's prodigal abilities with all manners of Spells. 

In short, Harry was pretty much what every Pureblood wished to have in an Heir. He was tall, standing at an impressive 6'1 with wavy, midnight hair, stunning green eyes and an amazing physique earned through years of exercise and Quidditch. 

Harry was quite the stunner. He was popular too but he only had eyes for Tom Riddle, Muggle raised Half-blood and once an outcast in the Slytherin House until it was revealed that he was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself. 

And while Harry was also a Half-blood, no one looked down on him because his Family Line was rather impressive and very old. 

Can't quite beat that, can you? 

But back to the matter at hand. Harry just grinned at him. "Your assumptions would be correct if I cared what anyone thought of me. No one is really stupid enough to complain about it." He shrugged and motioned around the room when everyone was minding their own business. 

Harry was quite connected and he took advantage of the fact. So everyone including the Professors knew not to mess with him. 

It helped that he hardly took advantage of his connections… In Public, that is. So he was very likeable. 

Tom's eyes narrowed at him and he felt the briefest flare of his aura before it was concealed once more. 

He almost shivered. 

"Be that as it may. It is still mature to show some decorum."

"Hmmm," he replied absent-mindedly before turning back to their Potion which had turned a putrid green color. He just flicked his Wand and banished the mess. 

Abraxas had also been focused on the little head to head between him and Alphard, so he hadn't paid attention to their Potion. 

"I guess we have to start over."

And that was that. He found that the best way to get someone's mind on you was to ignore them while they had their attention on you. 

Tom did the same thing to him so he was reciprocating. 

Turnabout is fair pl- "Stop daydreaming and help me collect the ingredients, Potter!" 

**…**

For the rest of the day, Harry was fuming. It seemed as if Alphard and Tom were purposefully being cozy whenever he was close to them. 

And as much as he was Tom's stalker, he absolutely hated childish games. 

He didn't like to be led around by someone who would never be interested in him. And so far, his interest was beginning to slowly but surely wane. 

Tom obviously didn't view him as relationship material seeing as he's never once shown any interest. 

And while he may be a stalker, he wasn't the obsessive type. He got jealous, sure, but pursuing someone who never paid attention to you for the seven years that you've been going to school with them was a lost cause. 

It was not as if Harry was ugly or anything. 

He was smoking hot if he did say so himself… and he did.

"Still obsessed with Riddle?" came an oh so familiar voice. 

Harry huffed and turned to glare at the intruder. "I'm not obsessed."

"Tell that to someone who doesn't know you like the back of their hand," was the quick retort from Orienne Zabini.

He just sighed and sent Orienne a glare which made the other boy laugh. 

Okay, fine. Maybe he was obsessed with Riddle. 

There was no way that he was letting the other boy go. Riddle can try to dissuade him all he wanted, but Harry was never going to give up. 

Harry wasn't above getting his hands dirty. 

"Wow…" Orienne muttered lowly, immediately grabbing Harry's attention. 

"What?" 

He shrugged and bit into his toast. 

Harry clenched his jaw as Orienne took his time to eat his toast before continuing. 

"I always think of myself as lucky that I managed to escape your advances," he continued, raising an eyebrow pointedly at Harry who grimaced. "I probably would've died early if we continued dating. I've never met someone as possessive as you in my life and I've dated Luka Rosier."

"I told you not to mention him around me again," he snapped. Seconds later, he viciously tore off a chicken leg and bit into it with obvious aggression. 

Orienne sighed. "Yeah, when we were dating. I can do whatever I want now as I've told you before."

"Doesn't matter. I said don't mention that little bastard."

"Riddle is looking this way." Orienne changed the topic immediately before Harry got into one of his tempers and he was rather surprised that his Ex didn't immediately turn to look. "You're not looking?" 

"Despite what you may think, I don't let thoughts of Tom invade my mind 24\7. Lunchtime belongs to us."

"Aww… You were never this sweet to me when we were together," he teased, fluttering his eyelashes at Harry who had to swallow audibly. 

Make no mistake. Orienne Zabini was one of the most prettiest guys Harry knew and that was saying something seeing as he went to school with the likes of Cairo Lovegood and Kalio Pucey.

Orienne had chocolate brown eyes, beautiful curly, black hair and skin the color of mocha. Not to mention, he was standing at a decent 5'6 and had the body of a swimmer. 

It was no surprise that Harry had had to have him for himself. And if it wasn't for Orienne himself dumping him, he would've more than likely put a ring on that finger. 

"Hey, stop daydreaming about me," he interrupted, snapping his fingers in front of Harry's face. 

Said guy's hand quickly shot out and grabbed Orienne's wrist, pulling the other boy closer to himself until he was half seated on his lap. 

"Oof!" 

Harry smirked and moved his face closer to Orienne who didn't even bother with struggling. 

"No," he said resolutely. 

"Come on." 

"I said no."

Harry huffed and placed his lips to Orienne's ear. "Come on. You knew from the start that I would never be able to resist you even after you said that you wanted to be friends."

And without waiting for a reply, he pressed a kiss below Orienne's ear before pulling away and returning to his food. "I do still have feelings for you, despite what you may think." 

"Not as strong as what you have for Riddle, right?" he spat almost bitterly, righting himself in his seat. 

"You may not believe me but I've never so much as entertained thoughts of anyone else while we were together. My only thoughts had been about manipulating you into marrying me when we left school."

He spoke as if he was talking about the weather. 

Orienne wasn't surprised. 

Harry had always been different than anyone else and everyone knew that. And to be honest, he believed that Harry could kill without a second thought. 

"Marriage?" he asked hesitantly, eyes widened a bit in disbelief. 

"Yup!" Harry agreed. He wiped his mouth on a piece of napkin and washed his hands in the little bottle of water which appeared seconds later. 

Orienne huffed and playfully nudged him. "Elaborate," he demanded. "I thought that you've always been obsessed with Riddle. You've already admitted to stalking him in your First year up until now. So excuse me if I don't quite believe that I had never been anything but second fiddle to him."

"Yeah, I am rather obsessed with him," he agreed. "But… when we got together, that obsession switched to you. You kept accusing me during our entire relationship of using you as a rebound than you never saw how head over heels in love with you that I had become. Hell, I've even been feeding you fertility potions, but they've surprisingly never stuck." Here, he turned to look at Orienne in curiosity.

He snorted and pushed Harry in the shoulder. Dutifully ignoring when he didn't so much as flinch. 

The guy was just freakishly strong, that's all. He wasn't that weak. 

"So that was why I kept getting sick… Fertility potions won't work on me Harry. I was literally fifteen years old for Circe's sake. Wizards won't be able to become pregnant until we reach our majority which is at age 18 or 19. My parts hadn't even fully developed yet! Were you trying to murder me?"

Harry shrugged. "I wouldn't have let you die… I didn't know about that part, so my bad."

Shaking his head in disbelief, he punched Harry again but received no satisfaction, so he just turned away with a huff. "Fucking tosser."

"Yes you have."

**…**

Harry was slammed against the wall of an empty corridor, his head bouncing off the wall with a sick crunch. 

"The fuck?" he muttered lowly, blinking the haziness from his vision. 

"What was that?" was hissed threateningly in his ear. 

He groaned and waited for his vision to clear before focusing on the perpetrator. And who it was greatly surprised him. 

"Malfoy? The fuck is your deal?" 

Okay… He was expecting someone else entirely but in retrospect, Tom wasn't the type to do something like this. 

He would more than likely arrange some type of 'accident.'

But Harry wasn't supposed to know that, was he? 

Malfoy released an animalistic growl and pulled his Wand on him. "I asked what you were doing." 

"When?" 

He steadily ignored the Wand in his face to raise an eyebrow at Malfoy whose face was contorted in fury. 

"In the Great Hall with Zabini."

Harry snorted. "Oh… That's none of your business." 

Malfoy clenched his jaw. "You won't li-" Harry quickly disarmed him with a chop to the neck, sending him sprawling to the floor. 

Harry sighed, looking down at Malfoy's unconscious body then grudgingly brandished his Wand and casted **Wingardium Leviosa.**

Maybe Madame Pomphrey could help the blond since he was obviously suffering from a bout of delusion. 

**…**

The next day, Harry noticed that pretty much all of the Slytherins had their eyes on him, whether it be during breakfast, lunch, dinner or classes. 

It was… interesting. 

What was also interesting was that everytime Orienne saw him, he would be sporting a smug smile and Harry kept holding himself back from demanding to know what it was that he knew. 

The only thing holding him back was that everytime he tried to approach Orienne, some random Slytherin would get in his way and when he finally free himself, Orienne would already be gone. 

And truth be told, it was becoming really annoying because Orienne was the one he went to when he wanted to blow off some steam. 

So even though they were no longer together, they still had a friends with benefits kind of thing going on and right now, Harry was all about ready to blow a gasket. 

He had needs for Circe's sake! 

Those blasted Slytherins keep interrupting him and today, if they got in his way, he would curse their arse from here to kingdom come. 

One way or the other, he was getting some arse today and no one was going to get in his way. 

And just as he thought that, he was abruptly pushed into the empty classroom without any warning.

"Hey?! What the fuck?!" He spun around, Wand in hand, preparing to curse the perpetrator within an inch of their life when he had to pause in surprise. 

The other boy smirked and leaned back against the door. "Now what is it I hear about you still fucking Zabini?" 

Tom's eyes glowed red and Harry's tummy fluttered. 

"Well have I got a story for you," he responded in amusement, snorting when Tom's grip on his Wand tightened. "It's about time you stopped ignoring me. I really miss fucking you, you know. You've got people thinking that I'm sort sort of stalker."

Tom huffed and pointed his Wand at him. "It's quite easy for people to think that since you're clinically insane. Now why don't you be a good boy and wake up? It's been hours after all."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
